


London and Love

by Naley3gwaine46



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naley3gwaine46/pseuds/Naley3gwaine46
Summary: ovviamente non c'è la sezione cast di Agents ...la storia parla del cast : in particolare Brett e Iain ...la mia mente Vaga.. sorrynotsorryIain è a Londra al comic con insieme a Nick e all'improvviso qualcuno appare alla sua porta ...Niente è reale è tutto frutto della mia immaginazione... si come no XD





	

Iain era solo nella sua camera d’albergo.   
Era uscito all’aperto e dal balcone della sua stanza osservava i profili dei palazzi in lontananza.   
Osservò il sole scomparire piano piano dietro di loro, colorando, tutto ciò che illuminava, di una netta sfumatura aranciata, che si trasformava a poco a poco in rosa, per poi confondersi in sfumature di verde, e alla fine tornare di nuovo all’azzurro tipico del cielo.   
Il cielo era sereno, c’era solo qualche nuvola sparsa qua e là, al contrario di ogni pronostico non avrebbe piovuto.   
Smentendo perciò i comuni cliché su Londra e la pioggia incessante, pensò. Si strinse le braccia attorno alla vita, rabbrividì, sebbene fosse maggio l’aria era ancora pungente.  
Infilò le mani nelle maniche del maglione.   
Indossava un maglione nero, due volte la sua taglia, non era il suo, perciò gli andava così grande. L’aveva preso in prestito o così gli piaceva pensare, in realtà lo aveva nascosto in valigia mentre lui non stava guardando.   
Glielo aveva rubato e c’era sopra ancora il suo odore.  
Si strinse di più le braccia intorno alla vita, incassando le spalle e nascondendo il naso sotto la lana pesante dello scollo. Il sole era tramontato del tutto e adesso il cielo era scuro, come il suo umore, sentiva la sua mancanza, decise di tornare dentro. L’aria nella stanza era decisamente più confortevole si sdraio sul letto e accese la tv.  
In quel momento qualcuno bussò alla porta. Si alzò ed andò ad aprire. Nick lo guardava sorridendo, indossava jeans larghi, scarpe sportive sicuramente molto costose, una maglia molto larga e un berretto al contrario.  
“Come siamo eleganti” lo prese in giro Iain “vai da qualche parte amico?” chiese.  
“Andiamo Amico!” ribattè quello “io e te questa sera ce ne andiamo allo stadio”  
“ a vedere cosa di grazia?” chiese Iain preoccupato, era difficile dire di no a Nick, ma stavolta non era proprio dell’umore adatto per andare in giro a far casino, come piaceva a lui.   
“Non lo so” disse quello “il calcio” come se fosse ovvio e neanche una domanda da fare “qualsiasi cosa sia calcio per me va bene” concluse deciso.   
“no grazie Nick, veramente, sono distrutto, domani mi devo alzare presto e..” stava cercando di essere convincente, o almeno ce la stava mettendo tutta per sembrarlo.  
“mi mandi da solo amico? Non farti pregare, vieni ti divertirai..” insistette quello.   
“Sai che non sono particolarmente amante del calcio, e sono davvero sfinito” ripetè Iain.   
“Scommetto che se qualcun altro fosse stato qui, non avresti fatto tutte queste storie” lo punzecchiò, ma Iain fece finta di niente, non colse la sua provocazione e alla fine, Nick, dovette cedere.  
“ok come vuoi non insisto, ma non sai quello che ti perdi” concluse offeso.   
Girò le spalle e si diresse verso l’ascensore del piano.   
“prometto che la prossima volta non mancherò” gli gridò dietro Iain, non voleva che il suo amico ci rimanesse male, voleva davvero bene a quel ragazzone.   
“ci perdi tu amico!” gli rispose quello di rimando e così dicendo se ne andò lasciandolo da solo.   
Iain si richiuse la porta alle spalle e si sdraiò sul letto.  
Pensando di godersi finalmente il meritato riposo, e spegnere per un po’ il cervello senza pensare più a niente.  
Non fece in tempo a prendere in mano il telecomando, che di nuovo bussarono alla porta.   
Si alzò dal letto rassegnato, con il telecomando ancora in mano, sicuro che Nick fosse tornato indietro, per tentare di nuovo di convincerlo ad andare con lui.   
Aprì la porta di scatto, convinto di trovarselo di fronte, ma ciò che vide non fu Nick.   
Il telecomando gli cadde dalle mani per la sorpresa. “Che ci fai tu qui?” esclamò sgranando gli occhi.   
Brett Dalton era alla sua porta di fronte a lui, che lo fissava sfinito.   
Barba sfatta, vestiti sgualciti, occhiaie profonde, probabilmente aveva viaggiato tutto il giorno, eppure agli occhi di Iain non ci poteva essere niente di più sexy, si maledisse mentalmente.   
Lui era scalzo e spettinato, completamente ridicolo al confronto. “Ho viaggiato tutto il giorno sono sfinito, posso entrare?” chiese speranzoso “Ho provato a chiedere una stanza d’albergo ma pare che sia al completo” sorrise e Iain era già sconfitto.   
Lo fece entrare, non aveva risposto alla sua domanda si ricordò.   
Avevano parlato al telefono il giorno prima e lui si trovava ancora in America, non si spiegava proprio la sua presenza li, in Inghilterra. “come mai sei qui Brett?” chiese di nuovo. “Quel maglione mi sembra familiare!” disse Brett cambiando discorso.  
Iain arrossì “merda” pensò, si era completamente scordato di indossarlo.   
Si portò una mano dietro la testa imbarazzato. “Deve essere finito nella mia valigia per sbaglio!” Tentò di giustificarsi Iain.  
“Sai per la confusione e la fretta”.  
“Si e poi te lo sei portato dietro a Londra idiota” pensò, “quando era stata l’ultima volta che avevate diviso una stanza? Più di un anno fa? “ non poteva dire cosa più assurda si disse. “Lo lavo e te lo restituisco!” si affrettò ad aggiungere.  
“No tienilo pure ..mi piace come ti sta” disse Brett sorridendo compiaciuto.   
A Iain si seccò la gola, quella situazione lo metteva a disagio, loro due da soli, in una stanza d’albergo, la sua mente iniziava a perdere lucidità, doveva mantenere la calma.   
Lui e Brett erano davvero grandi amici, migliori amici a detta di Brett, ma per lui Brett era molto più di questo, a volte si soffermava a pensare a quanto ironica fosse la sua vita, si era ritrovato nei panni di Fitz senza dover fare alcuno sforzo.   
Brett si stava guardando intorno come in cerca di qualcosa, o di qualcuno. “Nick dov’è?” chiese all’improvviso.  
“è uscito , è andato a vedere una partita di calcio” spiegò Iain.   
Parve sollevato, sorrise a Iain, e si sedette sul letto. A Iain il cuore iniziò a battere all’impazzata, che diavolo stava succedendo.   
“Cosa stavi guardando?” gli domandò Brett.   
“Brett perché sei qui, perché ti sei precipitato in Inghilterra? Che ci fai qui? E’ successo qualcosa?” Iain doveva sapere o sarebbe impazzito.   
“Calma Iain non è successo niente, ero solo.. volevo solo..” cercò di spiegarsi, ma era imbarazzato impacciato, Iain non capiva, come faceva un uomo come quello, anche solo a pensare di sentirsi insicuro o imbarazzato.   
Brett era perfetto, una volta in un intervista lo aveva definito un adone, anche se il pubblico si era fatto una risata, beh, lui non stava affatto scherzando, pensava davvero quelle cose di Brett.   
Era alto, slanciato, fisico perfetto, muscoli tirati, addominali scolpiti, il genere di uomo che può avere stuoli di donne ai suoi piedi e non solo donne.   
“Quando ho chiamato l’altra sera” continuò a fatica “Nick ha risposto al tuo cellulare”.   
“si ero sotto la doccia” concluse Iain tranquillo.   
Brett alzò un sopracciglio e lo guardò fisso.   
Ma Iain proprio non capiva, non ci arrivava. “Ho visto le interviste in giro sul web e sembravate così affiatati che .. beh .. ho pensato che…” continuò sempre più impacciato.  
“Cosa? Abbiamo fatto quello che facevamo di solito io e te ” Concluse Iain, stavano facendo il loro lavoro, pensò, erano attori, promuovevano lo show e si divertivano, proprio non capiva che diavolo stava cercando di dirgli, sembrava come se dovesse cavargli le parole di bocca una alla volta, che cosa aveva visto che lo aveva fatto precipitare a Londra dall’altra parte del mondo?  
“Appunto”. Concluse Brett in maniera triste.  
Calò all’improvviso un silenzio imbarazzante tra loro, Brett fissava la tv senza vederla, ma si rifiutava di dire altro.   
Iain andò a raccogliere il telecomando da terra e si sedette sul letto accanto a lui, ignorando il cuore che sembrava volesse esplodere nel petto , avere qualcuno a cui tieni, tanto, così vicino e non poterlo stringere a te, ci poteva essere una tortura più atroce, si domandava, ma conosceva bene la risposta, non c’era.   
“Vuoi vedere qualcos’altro?” azzardò a chiedere.   
“No grazie.” Lo zitti secco Brett.  
Iain stava perdendo la pazienza, che diavolo gli prendeva a quel cretino?   
Era piombato a razzo nella sua stanza e ora se ne stava zitto a tenere il muso.   
“Senti idiota vuoi dirmi cosa c’è che non va?” sbottò durante una pausa pubblicitaria, mettendosi in ginocchio sul letto, e fissandolo arrabbiato, non tollerava più quel silenzio di protesta, era assurdo soprattutto perché ne ignorava il motivo.  
“E’ inutile tanto non ci arrivi”   
“ok non ci arrivo, sarò uno scemo, vuoi spiegarmelo come se fossi scemo per favore”   
“stai facendo con Nick tutto quello che prima facevamo io e te insieme!” ammise finalmente incrociando le braccia e mettendo il muso, come fanno i bambini quando pretendono di avere ragione.   
“hai paura che Nick ti sostituisca, voglio bene a Nick come voglio bene a te, siete entrambi miei amici, le cose non sono mutualmente escludentisi , se è questo che ti preoccupa “ se solo sapesse penso Iain , ma disse: “non devi preoccupati Brett tu sarai sempre mio amico”.   
“Non è questo..Perchè non capisci.. tu facevi la doccia e lui era nella tua stanza, che ci faceva nella tua stanza mentre tu eri.. nudo .. sotto la doccia?” domandò esasperato.  
“oh mio dio” e all’improvviso Iain realizzò “Tu credi che io e Nick? .. abbiamo …” Iain iniziò a ridere istericamente.   
Brett si era fatto rosso dalla vergogna, avrebbe voluto sparire.  
“io e Nick in una relazione, non potevi spararla più grossa” quando ritrovò il fiato aggiunse “e comunque anche se fosse non c’era bisogno di precipitarsi qui dall’altra parte del mondo, so badare a me stesso”.   
Brett all’improvviso perse la pazienza, lo afferrò per le spalle e lo gettò sul letto, stagliandosi sopra di lui, occhi negli occhi, gli gridò dritto in faccia “proprio non ci arrivi idiota, sono geloso d’accordo? Sono geloso!” e poi lo lasciò andare all’improvviso come se l’avesse attraversato una scossa elettrica.   
Iain era sconvolto, che voleva significare che era geloso, era geloso della sua amicizia o c’era di più?   
Brett era seduto sul fianco del letto i gomiti sulle ginocchia la testa tra le mani.   
“Brett” lo chiamò Iain si avvicinò piano e gli mise una mano sulla spalla, poteva sentire il calore del suo corpo da sotto la maglietta.   
“parlami ti prego, spiegami, che vuol dire che sei geloso?”  
Brett rise rassegnato, sospiro e disse “a volte mi sembra davvero di parlare con Fitz”.   
Si girò verso di lui prese il suo volto tra le mani e a un millimetro dalla sua faccia, mentre Iain lo guardava negli occhi, immobile, come pietrificato, gli disse: “Questo vuol dire” e lo baciò sulle labbra.   
Iain era in estasi, stava forse sognando si domandò, quella cosa era accaduta nei suoi sogni milioni di volte.   
Ecco adesso si sarebbe svegliato, da un momento all’altro, da solo nella sua camera di hotel.   
Il bacio era stato appena accennato, timido, impacciato.   
Le loro labbra si erano appena sfiorate, ma questo era bastato per accedere dentro di lui, un desiderio a lungo represso.   
Brett lo stava guardando confuso, Iain era rimasto immobile, come paralizzato e lo fissava.   
In realtà, il suo cervello, stava mettendoci un bel pò a realizzare, che quello che era appena accaduto, era successo veramente, che non era un'altra delle sue fantasie. Brett prese il suo shock come un rifiuto, si alzò in fretta raccolse le sue cose e si diresse alla porta.   
“Scusami” disse imbarazzato, “non so che mi sia preso”, non avrebbe avuto mai più il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia pensò.  
Iain balzò al di là del letto con uno scatto e lo raggiunse.  
“Tu non vai da nessuna parte” sentenziò.  
Si allungò in punta di piedi e affondò la lingua nella bocca di Brett.   
La borsa di Brett cadde a terra con un tonfo.   
Brett sollevò Iain di peso e lui si aggrappò alla sua vita con le gambe.   
Continuarono a baciarsi per tutto il tempo, del tragitto dalla porta al letto.   
Iain se lo trascinò dietro cadendo sul letto.   
Riemersero dal bacio per riprendere fiato, uno sopra all’altro.   
Erano vicinissimi, lo sguardo fisso l’uno negli occhi dell’altro, Iain poteva sentire il respiro di Brett addosso, il suo odore invadere le sue narici, l’autocontrollo che aveva esercitato negli ultimi anni si dissolse come una nuvola di fumo.   
“Era dal primo giorno che ti ho conosciuto che fantasticavo di farlo” disse Iain appena riprese fiato.   
“Nelle tue fantasie era cosi fottutamente eccitante?” domandò Brett contro il suo orecchio. “o nelle mie fantasie c’era molto di più” rispose Iain, ribaltò all’improvviso le posizioni.  
Brett lo guardò sorpreso, ma piacevolmente divertito da quell’inversione di ruoli.   
Iain lo sovrastava, cavalcioni su di lui, afferrò le sue braccia e le portò in alto.   
Intrecciò le sue dita a quelle di Brett, mentre scendeva a baciargli il collo e la bocca.   
Morse il suo labbro.  
Brett si lamentò. “Sei stato cattivo, molto molto cattivo ultimamente, agente Ward e per questo sarai punito” sussurrò vicinissimo al suo volto, con fare ironico.  
Iniziò a sbottonare la camicia di Brett con lentezza esasperante.   
Brett cercò di aiutarlo ma Iain afferrò le sue braccia e le ributtò sul materasso dietro la sua testa.   
Brett non protesto, lo lasciò fare.  
La bocca di Iain seguiva la strada che veniva liberata dalle sue mani, bottone dopo bottone, fino ad arrivare alla cintura, poi iniziò a risalire sostituendo alla bocca la lingua, dedicando particolare attenzione ai capezzoli.   
Brett gemeva di piacere sotto il suo tocco.   
All’improvviso decise però che Iain era troppo vestito quindi si sollevò e iniziò a spogliarlo, questo lo lasciò fare. Ma non appena Brett si diresse alla sua cintura, lo ributtò sul letto, e iniziò invece, a slacciare la sua di cintura.   
Sbottonò i jeans , li sfilò e li lanciò in un angolo della stanza. Iniziò a far scivolare a poco a poco i suoi boxer lungo le sue gambe, ogni centimetro di pelle che veniva scoperto veniva poi coperto subito dopo dalla bocca di Iain e dalla sua lingua.   
“Oh mio Dio,Iain” gemette Brett mentre pensava che sarebbe impazzito, brividi attraversavano tutto il suo corpo, non credeva di poter resistere a lungo, prima di esplodere.  
Iain parve capirlo infatti sostituì le mani alla sua bocca, iniziò ad accarezzarlo dapprima piano poi sempre più velocemente.   
Brett però voleva regalare a Iain lo stesso piacere, riuscì in qualche modo a slacciare la sua cintura e a insinuare una mano nei suoi boxer.   
“ Brett” sospirò Iain contro il suo orecchio, quando lui trovò la sua erezione, quasi come un rimprovero, ma lo lasciò fare.   
Raggiunsero il culmine all’unisono, l’uno contro l’altro, occhi negli occhi. Lo sguardo diceva tutto quello che non si erano detti con le parole.   
Si rilassarono, Iain ancora sdraiato su Brett, potevano ascoltare i loro cuori che battevano all’impazzata, mentre tornavano pian piano a un ritmo normale.  
Poi Iain si alzò e disse: “credo che dopo questa sudata sia necessaria una bella doccia.” Il suo sguardo malizioso indugiava su ogni centimetro del corpo nudo di Brett. “Si credo proprio che dovremmo finire questa conversazione sotto la doccia” ammise con tono che non accettava repliche.   
Brett sorrideva, mentre fissava il cavallo dei pantaloni di Iain e si rendeva conto dell’effetto che il suo corpo nudo aveva su di esso.  
Iain afferrò la sua mano e lo trascinò sotto la doccia.


End file.
